The Desire of Derek Morgan
by tovaff
Summary: Just a little oneshot about what I think should have happened in Reflections of Desire. Morgan goes to the Tollgate Theatre. With a date.


A/N: Just a little one shot about what I wanted to happen in the beginning of Reflections of Desire. Minor Spoiler. Explicit content towards the end. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Boohoo.

Tonight was the big night. Penelope kept pacing back and forth inside the tiny room, repeating her lines.

"Penlope? In two minutes you're on." The director poked his head in behind the curtain.

"Oh, James, you scared me. Yes, I'll be ready." She could feel the tightening of her stomach and the weakening of her knees. Tonight she was on stage for the first time. Sure, the role was not outside her natural habitat, she was after all the one spotting the UnSub. But performing in front of an audience; now that was a challenge. Even the idea of walking onto the scene scared her, much less acting. But it was a fear she promised herself she would conquer. When she knew it was her cue to go, she inhaled deeply and drew the curtain. She relaxed a little bit, knowing she was defeating her fears. She was finally better than what she thought she was. That was, though, until she took a better look at the crowd.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Derek Morgan did not do dating. Sure, he appreciated a dance or two with a good looking girl in a night club, but dating was not his thing. He was not the type of guy to do the whole casual talk, or act like he knew all types of wine. So when Amelia come along, a girl who seemed worth going out with, the best idea for a date was theatre. She had accepted, and that had obviously made him feel relieved.

After work, he had hurried home in order to get ready. After he hopped out of the shower, he got dressed in casual jeans and a light blue shirt. Garcia loved that shirt. _Damn it, Derek,_ he thought. _You're going out with another lady, a fascinating one too._ Before leaving the house he took one last look in the mirror. He looked good. He knew he was charming, he was counting on that to get laid. The years had passed, he didn't have the amount of stamina he did when he was younger, meaning he went out looking for sex much less than he did in his earlier years. So he had to settle for getting laid every once in a while.

He and Amelia had planned to meet outside the theatre. Tollgate Theatre, that was. Derek's taste for movies was somewhat weird, but he figured, if Amelia wanted to get to know him, she had to understand that "Conflictus" was like a part taken from his life of six years with the BAU.

The play didn't take long to start and before they were even comfortable in their seats, Derek saw a familiar face on stage.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Her blood froze. There was a particular Derek Morgan staring right at her, so intensively, that she felt as if she had her legs were stuck in concrete.

"I-I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that's why in all of us, lives a dark side." Penelope starting acting, she sat on the chair and put lipstick on her lips, as she knew she ought to do. It was all going to go according to plan and no Derek Morgan would change that. Or the _date_ he was carrying with him.

"Get out before I call the police" her co-actor shouted.

Derek was simply staring at Penelope. She was working as an actress as well? And especially in such a play? But what bothered Derek the most was why she hadn't told him. Was someone else more imortant in her life that should know first?

"Derek? Are you alright?" the redhead next to him whispered softly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I'm just really focused on the plot." Derek looked bothered to say the least, but the girl didn't ask any further.

Once the play was finished, Derek immediately got up from his seat, excused himself from Amelia and went backstage. And there she was, taking off her black wig and letting those red curls flow out of it. Derek was simply in awe. Everytime he looked at Penelope he felt a tingle in his gut, a kick in his stomach and a weakening of his knees. He didn't know what to think of that. Maybe he was down with the flu actually.

"Hey there, Baby Girl", Penelope heard a low, husky voice and jumped. She didn't know someone was in that small room, much less _him._

"Hey back, Chocolate Thunder. You scare a girl to death." she replied with a smile. _Ask who she is. Ask. Ask. Ask._

"What are you doing here Baby? I didn't know that apart from your other talents, you're a great actress, too." It was true. She was talented. In many things. Such as parading in Derek's mind at the most inappropriate of times.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Hot Stuff. I'm glad you enjoyed it." _Ask. Ask. Ask._

"That I did, Goddess." He just stared at her for a long moment before she blurted out.

"Who is she?" She tried to make it sound as if it was sisterly interest, but didn't succeed much. She even turned away, so he wouldn't notice how scared she was that he would say she was his girlfriend.

"Hmm? She? Who do-" Derek stoppped mid-sentence. _Amelia. That's who she meant. "_ Oh, that's- that is Amelia. We are out on a date." Derek confessed and for a brief moment he thought he heard her gasp.

"Oh. Did you have a good time?" _Way to go Penelope._ She had even outstanded herself at her own casualty.

"Sweetheart, I was watching you play. I wasn't really paying Amelia attention." He kicked himself mentally. _No Derek._

"Well, Sugar Shack I guess you should get going then. You don't want your girl leaving without her Prince Charming now, do you?" _Yes, yes, that is exactly what I want. I want her to leave and I want to kiss you. Right now._ Derek's thought were getting out of hand. "Yeah, I'll do that. Take care, Baby Girl." He approached her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left as fast as he had entered.

Wow. He had a date. And the girl looked nice. What did he even want from her, coming after her once the play was over. Penelope sat in silence in that backstage room for about an hour, before James came to find her.

"Penelope are you alright?" he softly touched her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you James. How come you're still here?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh, I was just helping the guys get packed. Are you heading home?"

"In a while, I will. Thank you for asking." she continued packing her things, when she heard him come back.

"Ah, Penelope, I know it's a bit of last minute, but, um... would you like to get a drink with me?" She could see the uncertainety in his voice as it started trailing off. She had figured he liked her. It was obvious, since he was focused as laser on her. But she was not in the mood for socialising tonight and she definitely did not want to have to reject him when he offered her a side on his bed.

"Um, James, it's getting pretty late and I am feeling drained after tonight" she chuckled at that. _Not the play that's got you strained, love._ "So, maybe we could do it another time?" She tried not to sound as if she was declining. There was a man asking her on a date. _Date._ Maybe she would reschedule tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure, yes. Good-goodnight Penelope." James tried his best not to look hurt, but he knew he didn't manage quite well. Perhaps he should just head to a bar alone and drink until he couldn't remember who Penelope was in the first place.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Once they were out of the theatre, Amelia took Derek's hand in hers and looked him in the eye. "Derek, you don't look really well. Are you alright?" she aasked again and Derek felt like the most horrible person in the world. Because this girl liked him and he asked her out on a date, while he was thinking of that goddamn woman who had driven him almost insane.

"Yeah, I don't know, I'm not really up for dinner." he said cautiously. It was obvious that the poor girl was anything but stupid, she continued being her ever-so-polite self nonetheless.

"Well, maybe we should just go home for tonight."

"Yeah, maybe. Let me walk you to your car before I take off." but again she stopped him.

"Derek, I am not letting you drive like that. I am driving you home and I'll walk home. It's not even a block away and it's still early." She smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back before she hugged him. _She knows. She definitely understood. She is not stupid. I'm a jackass._ "Thank you, Amelia."

The drive home was a quiet one, and as Amelia parked in his driveway, he knew she knew this was their first and last date. "You know, Derek Morgan, you seem like a very good man, just so you know." He just chuckled and gave her a hug tight enough to make her lungs collapse. "Good luck" she croacked. He looked at her, bewildered but she just nodded. _Oh yes she knows._

When they got out of the car and said their goodbyes, Derek figured that it wasn't sleep he needed, but a drink. So he headed for the bar nearby.

Upon entering the bar, Derek saw a few familiar faces but did not go up to them for small talk, instead he aimed for the bar and ordered whiskey. After he downed the first glass he asked for a second. On the fifth one he saw a man approaching him. A man he hadn't seen before.

"Hiya buddy. Lady troubles, am I right?" the other man said. "I'm James." and he protruded his hand. Derek shook his hand and nodded.

"Yep, good old lady problem. I feel things about her. She doesn't." Derek said as he looked at the amber liquid in his glass.

"When you say things?" James asked, not caring if he was being classified as nosy. He needed to get Penelope out of his head and he wanted to help the guy out.

"I don't know man. It's weird. It's like I'm coming down with the flu. My knees go weak, my stomach burns, not to mention getting painfully hard. But I don't want just sex. Like I want to sleep with her inside my arms, have her meet my family. Hell I even want kids with her one day." Derek rubbed his forehead and then looked at the man.

"Dude, you're just in love. Happening for the first time?" Derek looked at him terrified and nodded. The other man just laughed and continued, "Well, being in love is wonderful. But now you need to sober up. Go home, man." James said and patted Derek's shoulder,before getting up and leaving the bar. Derek thought about it for a moment, nodded his head and said " That I'll do.". Before anyone realised, Derek left a few bills on the bar and started running.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Penelope had just gotten into her building after a long was climbing up the stairs when she loud banging on the door. She turned and opened the door to a sweaty and beautiful Derek Morgan.

"Hey Handsome, what are you-"

Before Penelope had the chance to finish her sentence she was pinned against the wall and lavished by Derek. He was attacking her lips, as one hand held her hands above her head and the other was bringing them closer. They were so close, that Penelope could feel this throbbing erection. She moaned as Derek thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

 _Garcia stop him right now! He was on a date with another woman and he's obviously drunk. I mean you could smell the liquor -and his oh so masculine scent along with it- from a mile's distance._

"Derek" she half-moaned "Derek stop.". That was all it took and Derek, _a real gentleman,_ had stopped kissing her and was now looking into her eyes.

"Derek what are you doing? You were on a date tonight." was all she said.

"I know that Baby, but I thought-"

"What, she didn't want sex and you came here to get it?" she was furious and on the verge on tears.

"No, Baby Girl. Can we not talk in the hallway?" he pleaded.

"Well, you were happy to attack me in this very hallway, but talking you cannot do? Anyway, come upstairs." she said and he followed. He did not know what he had done that had made her so mad. _Oh yeah, you were on another date, fool._ But did that mean she was jealous? Derek grinned. She might have been, since she had, after all, kissed him back. And what a kiss that was.

"So what's going on?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Baby Girl, listen to me. I know I'm a fool for taking another woman to a date, but I don't know how to deal with this."

"What is this, Derek?"

"Penelope, I think I've fallen in love with you. It's the only explanation I can give to my behaviour. You mean so much to me and I love you but I also want to grab you and lavish you right now." She chuckled although she was stunned and she waited for him to continue. "What I mean to say is that Baby, I can see us in the future living together, having kids, getting married and all those things I thought I'd never want,"

Penelope just looked at hime thoughtfully for a second. "So you admit to coming here to take advantage of me?" she snickered as she approached her man. He laughed and nodded. Right after that it was simple. Penelope kissed him and sucked on his neck while he moaned like a horny teenager. Her hand went up to cup his groin.

"Aww, my Baby Boy is so emotional." she hummed while licking his pulse point, earning a deep growl. She continued licking and sucking downwards until she was down on her knees.

"These are in the way. Off." was all she had to say to make him unzip his pants and take them off along with his boxers.

"So you're a big boy now, aren't you?". Penelope blew some cold air on his testicles before leaning forward to lick the tip of his above average erection. Derek hissed in pleasure and held himself steady by clinging on the wall.

"Woman you're killing me-ahh" he moaned as she took him all in her mouth."That's it Baby."

A few seconds later, Derek lifted her, took her in his arms bridal style. He lifted her dress, ripped open her tights and her panties. "Goddess you smell incredible." was the last thing Derek said before he ducked his head and took a long lick. He started circling her clit with his tongue and he kept groaning, causing vibrations to erupt in her womanhood.

"D-Derek please" Penelope moaned. Morgan lifted his head and grinned. "Please what Baby Girl?" he said with a confident smirk. "Fill me." Derek chuckled. "Like this Hot Stuff?" he said as he inserted a finger inside her. Penelope let out a long and loud sigh and she fell back on the bed. "More, p-please".

Derek continued licking and fingering her until she came flooding on his face. By the time he had licked her clean, she came again and that pushed Derek over the edge. He turned her over and make her stand on all fours while he put on a condom and slammed into her. He continued his frenzied rhythm and started rubbing on her clit with one hand, while the other kept spanking her bottom. Soon they both came, and Derek lied on the bed and made her lie on his chest. "Baby that was-" he was cut short by her mouth attacking his. After a long and hungry kiss she gave him one last smacking kiss and pulled back.

"-incredible." he finished. They both laughed. "So Derek, where did that come from?" Penelope smiled at her favourite man underneath her.

"I just realised that I wasting time from this" he pointed towards them, "going out with other women. Like I mean, Amelia was a great girl, she even wished me luck, but she's not for me. You are for me." He tapped her nose and kissed her head. They continued talking until they finally drifted off to asleep.

The next morning, the image that greeted Penelope was one she could get used to. Morgan was naked, wearing only an apron and cooking breakfast. She reached from behind and grabbed his butt. Derek jumped but then chuckled.

"Good morning Princess." he said as he turned to leave a tray of fresh pancakes on her table. She reached up and pulled him into a hugry kiss, which went on for a few minutes.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff." she smiled up at him. They ended up finishing the pancakes and having sex on the sink, on the table and on the kitchen floor.

The same night, Derek was in the Tollgate Theatre, calming down Penelope's nerves before she went on stage. That's where he spotted _her._

"Amelia?" he turned and talked to the redhead. He wanted to thank her, but she hadn't heard him. Instead, he watched her go up to the director sitting behind the curtain and kiss him passionately. When he caught a glimpse of the director though, he laughed. Amelia and James made a cute couple.


End file.
